


flagged

by offwhxte



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Humor, Internet, M/M, Teen Angst, annoyed spencer, helping teens, mischievous aaron, self help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offwhxte/pseuds/offwhxte
Summary: spencer is an admin on a teen-help app, where teenagers send anonymous messages about their problems. spencer is beginning to hate that he accepted this opportunity.aaron is taking advantage of this opportunity.





	flagged

_Ding!_

_(1) New Anonymous Issue!_

_Response: Accept._

_From: Anon24_

_Message: m_ _y gf doesn’t want to have sex with me even though I gave her that necklace she wanted last week._ _i_ _hate_ _my life._

_Response: Skip._

_Are you_ _sure?:_ _Yes._

_Why?:_ _Not a real problem. Get a life._

_Sent!_

_Ding!_

_(1) New Anonymous Issue!_

_Response: Accept._

_From: KatyKat010_

_Message: my bf told my best friend that he's going to break up with me but then he tells me he loves me and he tells me_ _im_ _beautiful what do I do_

_Response: Accept._

_Your Message: Drop him._

_Your message must be three to four sentences long._

_Your Message: Drop him. Drop him. Drop him._

_Sent!_

_Ding! Ding!_

_(2) New Anonymous Issues!_

_Response: View._

_Issue 1: from_ _friendofmine_ _._

_Issue 2: from Anon24_

_Response_ _: Delete Issue 2._

_Deleted!_

_(1) New Anonymous Issue!_

_Response_ _: View Issue 1._

_From:_ _friendofmine_

_Message: in the past year_ _i've_ _lost so much of my family. my dad is all I have left and_ _i_ _worry_ _i'll_ _lose him too. I guess_ _im_ _asking how to keep people in my life that I love._

_Response: Accept._

_Your Message: "_ _That sounds terrible. I can relate._ _If you don't mind my asking, how did you lose them? I need some more information to accurately help you."_

_Sent!_

_Ding!_

_(1) New Anonymous Issue!_

_Response_ _: Accept._

_Message: "_ _My cousin and I were expecting_ _._ _"_

_Response_ _: Flagged._

_Why?:_ _Misleading and frightening._

_Sent!_

_Ding!_

_(1) New Anonymous Issue!_

_Response: Accept._

_From:_ _noonecareswhatever_

_Message: my ex never texts me anymore. Its good we broke up_ _bu_ _t_ _I like talking to him so it hurts when he just ignores me and it makes me feel dumb. Idk._

_Response: Accept._

_Your Message:_ _He's your ex. Exes separate. When you broke up, you told him you couldn't be in a relationship with him. Friendships rely on chemistry and trust. Something happened and your trust was broken. You can move on._

_Sent!_

_(1) New Anonymous Issue!_

_From:_ _noonecareswhatever_

_Message: but_ _i_ _wanna_ _text him still_

_Response: Flagged._

_Why?:_ _Refuses to get help._

_Sent!_

Spencer set the phone on the table upside down. The one overhead light in the empty break room was flickering, and he wondered if he should have declined the offer to work overtime that night. He joined the admin team of the damn app to help people, not to listen to problems that the person wouldn't even want to solve. He was giving great advice. Of course he was giving great advice, it was the job. Not that he was being paid. It was just fun. Whatever. It wasn't so fun when people weren't looking for advice, but just putting their problems out in the open for pity.

He wanted to help teens in the beginning, yes. That was the target audience for the app itself, of course. They were the most impressionable generation. But he was quickly learning that this was not to his benefit. 

His phone buzzed but he didn't bother looking at it. It was a disheartening day. Between work and lunch break, he'd been mindlessly waiting for a new anonymous message, that it might make him feel better once he got a really good one, one that he could really help with. Maybe an anonymous person would thank him, that he'd save their life or something cool like that. But no. Just girlfriends wanting to be best friends with their ex-boyfriends, boyfriends wanting to cheat on their girlfriends because they refuse to have sex with them after a week of material gifts, people wishing their families wouldn't kick them out after bravely telling them that they'd copulated with their family members. It was a mess. 

All he wanted was some kind of purpose. Why was he searching for that on a stupid self-help chat site? Hell if he knew. 

_Ding!_

_(1) New Anonymous Issue!_

_Ding! Ding!_

_(_ _3_ _) Anonymous Issues!_

Spencer sighed and tapped the notification. It took a hot minute for the app to boot up.

_Response: View._

_Issue 1:_ _coolguy_

_Issue 2:_ _coolguy_

_Issue 3:_ _coolguy_

Spencer grimaced.  _What kind of asshole..._

_Response: View all._

_Message: hey_

_Message: I'm bored_

_Message:_ _hellooooo_

Spencer wanted to sigh out loud. 

_Response: Accept._

_Your Message: "This is a place to share issues and problems for me to solve. Go away."_

_Sent!_

_Ding!_

_(1) New Anonymous Issue!_

_From:_ _coolguy_

_Response: Accep_ _t._

_Message: don't be like that._ _i_ _need a friend. th_ _at's my issue._

_Response: Accept._

_Your Message: not my division. g_ _o to the douche chat rooms on here._

_Your message must be three to four sentences long._

_Your Message: not. m_ _y division. g_ _o. t_ _o the. d_ _ouche chat. r_ _ooms. o_ _n. h_ _ere._

_Sent!_

_Extra Response: Flag user._

_Why?:_ _Spam._

_Sent!_

Spencer sat back in his chair, sighing. 

_Ding!_

_(1) New Anonymous Issue!_

Spencer almost screamed. 

_From: coolguy01_

_Response: View._

_Message: is this how you treat all your friends?_

_Response: Accept._

_Your Message: Yes. Fuck off._

_Your message must be three to four sentences long._

_Your message must_ _not include rude language._

_Your Message:_ _Yes. F-u-c-k._ _off._

_Sent!_

_Extra Response: Flag user._

_Why?:_ _Spam._

_Sent!_

Spencer threw his phone at the wall. It hit the floor with a thud, unfortunately intact. 

_Ding!_

Spencer almost cried. Actually, he did.

_(1) New Anonymous Issue!_

_From:_ _imsotired_

_Response: I hesitantly accept._

_Message: my grades are dropping_

_Response: Flagged._

_Why?:_ _Not three to four sentences._ _Also_ _not a problem._

_Sent!_

Exactly two rooms away from the drama happening in the late-night office ambiance, Aaron sat in his office with his fist stuck in his mouth to keep from laughing as he sent fake message after fake message. He thought the furry message might have been a bit much but he didn't mind it. He could just imagine the look on the brunette's face—it was probably the angry one he put on when he was frustrated with the state of the world, which was quite often. It was so damn cute. That was why he was doing this anyway. To make him annoyed. Maybe a bit more perceptive to the looks Aaron would send his way.

He started to type another one, but he sighed and set the phone down. He was a grown man torturing his crush. There had to be some sort of line in the sand. Eventually he'd have to fess up. He wasn't seventeen anymore.

Aaron was just about to go in the break room and crack a joke about how red Spencer's face probably was, but just as he pressed the delete button and his phone began the process, a thin body appeared in his doorway with tears streaming down his face. Aaron dropped the phone and stood, wondering if he should call friends or the police department, or Garcia. Garcia always got the emotional stuff out of him.  

But then Spencer walked over and placed himself in Aaron's arms with a frown. "I can't do it anymore."

"Can't... do what?" Aaron asked. He felt guilt settle in his stomach as his phone turned off in the corner of his eye. 

"Help people." Spencer sighed into Aaron's neck and shook his head, "Scratch that, help  _stupid_ people."

"Understandable," Aaron said, wondering if he should thank himself or God for allowing this very intimate and comfortable moment between himself and the one person he'd been staying after hours with for almost a year. "I'm proud of you for putting up with them for as long as you did."

 _I'm proud of you for putting up with me for as long as you have_ , Aaron thought.

" _Thank_  you," Spencer said, relief clear in his voice as if he needed the validation for quite some time now. Aaron was happy to give him that, at the very least. "I need to delete it off my phone."

"Definitely do that," Aaron nodded. He expected Spencer to pull away, but he never did. He let his own hands rest on the small of Spencer's back, feeling the need to reciprocate in the odd half-hug that was happening. Spencer let out a contented sigh.

"This is really gay," Spencer mumbled. 

"Yes," Aaron agreed. "No homo, though."

"I'm all the homo," the brunette said, finally pulling back and looking him in the eye.

"...I know," Aaron said, keeping his excitement between his ribs. "My job is to know when people are homo."

"Your job is to know when people are serial killers," Spencer countered.

"My job is to know people," Aaron settled on. Spencer gave him a nod.

"Okay, well," he looked around before wiping his eyes, "That was really embarrassing, I'm sorry I cried on you."

"It wasn't embarrassing," Aaron said with wide, assuring eyes, "It was pretty nice."

"Yeah," Spencer muttered. "Don't get many hugs these days."

"Do you want another one?" Aaron asked with a completely stern face.

Spencer didn't respond. He just replaced himself in the space between the older man's arms and sighed. 

"Someone told me they had a baby with their cousin," Spencer laughed out into Aaron's neck. "What the hell was I supposed to say to that?"

"You poor thing."


End file.
